Beware of The Dragon
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Something turns bad in the pirate fight, and Mal gets hurt. Let's just say. Malice doesn't react well. Mentions: murder, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I am back with a one-shot (that might turn into a story later). You are going to see the other dark side of Malice. Get ready :)**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Descendants.**

The fight was getting pretty intense. Swords were clashing forcefully and everyone wanted to win. Malice used the glowing eyes trick, something he got from Maleficent, and weakened the 4th pirate in a row. He then turned to look at Mal, who was fighting with Uma. The battle was fierce and the sea witch teen seemed to lash out all of her anger, the want to kill clear in her face. Mal tried to block a side swing but Uma managed to reach her right side and stabbed her.

"NO!" Malice roared and his eyes glowed bright green. He summoned a fireball and hit Uma, making her loose the grip she had on her sword. At that moment, everyone had stopped fighting, and stood still. Malice had just used magic inside the barrier and it was impossible to do so.

Evie, Jay and Carlos looked at Malice with fear, whle Lonnie went to grab Mal who was holding her side that was bleeding. Malice's eyes were glowing bright green and his irises had turned into slits. "Malice?" Ben asked with worry and fear.

"You dared to touch my sister!" Malice said in a deadly deep voice, which sent shivers to everyone. "You will all regret this" he growled and green smoke surrendered him, a humongous dragon in his place.

Everyone in the crew had paled from fear, they all stood behind Uma who was shaking in fear. The VKs, ben and Lonnie stood behind Malice, who roared and shot flames at the crew. Everyone jumped out of the way and split. Malice's eyes glowed green and he breathed fire again. The flames caught the wooden deck and it burst into flames.

"Malice, stop this in an instant" Uma said, trying to hide her fear. This made matters worse, though. The green dragon shot fire again, surrounding all the ship with it.

The crew members had frozen from fear and were crying out of fear. Harry turned to Gil and whispered loudly. "We are doomed"

"Oh come on, Harry. He might calm down" the son of Gaston said with hope. Leave it to Gil to be positive at times like this.

Malice roared again and threw fire at Gonzo, Jonas, Desiree and Bonny. The fires hit them and they burst into flames, dying in a few seconds. "Or maybe not?" he paled and grabbed Harry's arm, leading him to the water. if they jump, they live, he thought.

Malice saw them and smiled evilly, his sharp fangs were shown. He raised his hand and tear them into pieces, blood pouring from their neck and body.

"NO!" Uma cried for her best friends and crew mates. Malice's eyes locked with her and he breathed fire at her. Uma managed to dodge it but her foot hit a proof, which fell on her head, leaving her unconscious. Malice breathed fire again, and the ship started falling apart.

He turned to his friends and he gestured for them to get inside the limo. They nodded in agreement, and also out of fear, and went to the limo, to help Mal. Malice turned and gave one last look at the ship, which exploded, killing everybody on it. He cackled evilly and turned back to human.

His eyes were still glowing green and he had an evil smirk on his face. He left the docks and moved to where the others were. Once, he saw everyone around Mal, with Ben laying next to her, holding her with tears in his eyes, his eyes turned back to normal. He ran to his twin's side and asked shakingly.

"Is she alright?" he couldn't stand to see his sister like that. "M, look at me." he said and grabbed Mal's face who looked at him in pain. "It hurts, Malice." she groaned. Malice's eyes glowed green again and Evie put her hand on his shoulder. "Malice?" she asked worringly.

"I will fix this" he said and looked at Evie. "Don't worry.' Everyone looked at malice but didn't dare to tell anything. He proved that he could live up to be Maleficent's son, if someone hurts Mal and they didn't want him to think that he wasn't capable to help her.

" _Let the wound heal in a beat, take the pain in a blink"_ he said loudly and his hands raised green sparks and he sent them into Mal's wound, healing it in a second. Mal breathed softly and gained again her color. She stood up and hugged Malice.

"Thank you, Malice" she said softly and a tear fell from her eyes. Everyone went and hugged both of the twins. Ben took Mal's hand and looked at her with tears.

"I can't believe I almost lost you, Mal. Please, don't do this again to me" he cried and Mal grabbed him and kissed him. She rested her forehead on his and smiled.

"I won't. I promise" she said and turned to the others. "Let's get out of here, guys." Everyone nodded and smiled, eager to leave the Isle.

"I will miss you, guys" Malice said and everyone turned and looked in shock at him. "All of you" he said with pain in his eyes, landing at Mal.

"Malice, what are you talking about?" Mal asked and walked to her brother.

"You saw what I did. To Shrimpy, and her crew." He said hurt. "Malice, that was-" Mal said but was cut off by Malice. "What Mal? Nothing? You will tell me it was nothing?" Malice asked with tears in his eyes.

"Malice, you had to do this" Evie said with tears in her eyes. "No, E. I did not." he cried. "I murdered 14 people. I became just like my mother." he sobbed.

Jay did something no one, not even himself, expected to do. He went and hugged Malice strongly. Malice couldn't help it but burst into tears. "It's okay, M. You'll be fine." Jay said soothingly, shocking everyone even more. Jay was never the comfort type. He shared a strong bond with Malice, though so it made sense.

"I can't come back." he cried, soaking Jay's jacket in tears. The blonde/purple haired teen stepped back and faced everyone. "I am dangerous." he breathed.

Then Ben stpped forward and looked at Malice with determination. "Are you serious right now? Malice, listen to yourself. You did everything in order to protect someone you love. Your sister" he said, the last part looking at Mal. "The true hero does everything for the people he loves" he added. "So I won't accept this. You are coming with us."

Malice looked at his best friend and hugged him. "Thank you, Ben." he smiled. "Are you sure, though?"

"Malice, you are not evil. You never were. And even if you can't see that, I can. We, all, can." Carlos said and everyone nodded, smiling at Malice.

"Okay" he said. "I'm coming back, too" Then, everyone cheered and jumped in the limo, him staying for a bit outside. Lonnie looked at him and Malice raised an eyebrow at her, questiongly. "What?" he asked. "Well done." she smiled and jumped in. Malice looked for one last time around him and jumped into the limo.

Even after his friends told him he wasn't evil, he couldn't help but feel he was. And he would need time to feel different. If he could do so.

 **That was it guys. Hope you liked it. Tell me if you want it to be a multi chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since all of you told me to make this story, I decided to do it anyways. Let's just say...Malice will be under a major change. And everyone should be prepared for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

It's been 3 months since the incident at the Isle and Malice was still under stress. He couldn't help but still feel evil sometimes, never forgetting what happened back there.

Once they returned to Auradon, Malice went and locked himself in his room, bursting into tears. He had just acted on the ultimate evil. And he felt good for it. He didn't care that he murdered 14 people while he was on dragon form and liked it when he saw fire surrounding everything.

That night, he cried himself to sleep and didn't attend the Cotillion. The next day, Bree burst into his room and hugged him tightly. She asked him what happened to him and he just told her that he wasn't in the mood to attend the party. Ben and Mal had told her everything about Ben's capture and Mal's return to the Isle, but decided to skip the aftermath. Malice would feel even worse if Bree knew. She tried to make him talk but he would change the subject immediately.

Malice was about to get to his next class when a hand reached his shoulder. He turned and looked at a pair of blue eyes looking at him sadly. It was his best friend Chad. "Malice. Are you okay?" he asked with concern, Audrey behind him looking at him just as sadly. "Yeah, I am fine" he mastered a fake smile and asked them. "How about you?"

Audrey sighed and smiled half-heartedly. "We are fine" she said, linking hands with Chad. They had gotten back together the day of the Cotillion. But the princess knew her best friend was suffering and she didn't know why. She had talked with Bree about it but both girls couldn't do anything. They were on a dead end after Chad came and told them that Malice didn't tell him a thing.

"Where is Bree?" Chad asked trying to change subject. Malice's mood was hurting all of them but he didn't like to push his best friend. "She has Chemistry with Evie and Doug now" Malice said. "Look guys, I have to go to class. The last thing I want is Merryweather to be angry with me" he laughed softly, referring to Life Without Magic teacher. He still didn't know why he attended the class. Magic was a part of him, he would never give up. And one of the reasons Merryweather was giving him the cold shower. Only in class though, the three fairies loved him and Mal. _If only they knew,_ he thought sadly.

* * *

Bree was sitting in Chemistry next to Evie and Doug, looking into space not paying attention to the teacher. Evie looked at her and nudged Doug at the shoulder. "What?" he whispered. Evie turned and pointed at Bree with concern. "Oh" Doug said softly. "Maybe you should talk to her, honey" he smiled at his girlfriend.

Bree felt Evie nudging her at her left arm. She turned at her and asked her "What is it, E?" Evie raised an eyebrow at her and told her softly "You tell me. You seemed kind of off today." The princess couldn't help but sigh and put her face in her hands. "I know, it's just...Malice is still acting weird. He is _almost_ all the time sad and is closing to himself. And this is happening for 3 months now." Evie couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. She was so concerned about Malice and his mood didn't help at all. Evie wanted to help her brother so much but he was distant, to everyone. Even mal.

"What happened at the Isle, Evie?" Bree asked her with a pained voice. Evie couldn't help but flinch internally. The VKs, Ben and Lonnie had came into an agreement not to tell a soul what happened at the island with Malice. And it made her feel conflicted now. Bree had asked Ben before but he never told her. He was just changing the subject of the conversation.

"I know everyone keeps avoiding this subject but I won't, Bree. I am telling you this, though. It isn't my place to say." the bluenette said and Bree opened her mouth in shock. What the hell happened at the Isle, she thought.

The bell rang and Evie quickly gathered her stuff in her bag and left the classroom, leaving Doug and Bree behind. "Doug, will you help me?" she asked nervously. Doug couldn't help but hug her, Bree was like a sister to him. "Of course I will, B." he said. "Great. You have to ask Evie to tell you the truth" she said determinate. Doug didn't talk. He just nodded.

* * *

Mal had just finished her Art class and headed towards Ben's office. With her being Lady of the Court, she was helping him with paperwork and his Kingly duties. Since the day was over, she also carried his homework for him. Ben still wanted to finish high school with high grades, despite he being a King. Mal knocked his door and he told her to come in.

"Hey, Benny." she giggled. Ben stood up and went to hug her. "Mal. How was school?" he asked and pecked her on the lips. "It was good, you know the normal stuff...BORING" she sighed dramatically and Ben laughed at her actions. He picked her up and spun her around playfully. He puller her down to sit on his lap and asked her "How is everyone/" Ben felt terrible for not seeing his best friends everyday. He always asked Mal about them though. "Everyone is fine. Evie and Doug went on a concert yesterday. Jay and Lonnie practice every day for the Tournament, Carlos and Jane are reading for their exams, and Bree is trying to find out what happened at the Isle" she said the last part sadly.

"We have this again?" Ben asked sadly and mal only nodded. She was sad about her brother and how depressed he was, and she hated it. "What should we do, Mal?" Ben asked with concern. "Nothing." Mal replied curtly. "But-" Ben was about to say but was cut off by mal. "No buts. Ben. We promised not to tell anyone what happened with Uma and her crew. What happens at the Isle, stays at the Isle." Mal tried to reason with him.

"I refuse to let my sister and my best friend under depression. This takes a toll on all of us." Ben said. "And what should we do?" Mal asked in desperation. " I don't know. A dinner maybe?" he suggested and Mal rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ben? A dinner won't change anything" she sighed. "It will be a family one. Us, Mom, Dad, our friends, and we might invite Aurora, Phillip, the three fairies and Fairy Godmother.' he said hopefully. "Okay, arrange it" Mal said and smiled at her boyfriend. He was such a sweet, the way he was concerned about his sister and her brother proved why she loves him.

Mal only hoped things would get better. If only she knew.

 **This is it guys. Malice seems to be under depression, and Bree, Chad and Audrey look determinate to find out the truth. Mal and Ben are planning a family dinner, in hopes of helping Malice. Will this work? Read to find out :) If I get five reviews, I will update the new chapter :)**


End file.
